elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JouninOfDespair
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elements the Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hermes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 10:10, 2010 March 16 November 06/11/10: So now the admins are so afraid they block me entirely from CoD. Then to make matters worse I have some egotistical retards wanting to trash talk me on XBL, IDC, My a button needs a good workout - I can easily give it that by hitting the "Block Communcations" option on every single person that wants to harass me. I will NOT be made to suffer by some assholes who cant back down. At least at the end of the day I can edit a lot better than them, and they have chosen to turn their backs. Sod em. I'll enjoy myself, and feel 100% confident that anybody from my past (whether short distance or long distance) who tries to harass me in ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM is blocked and will never get in my way. So this is my message to those people, YOU WILL stand DOWN! Feb 25th 2012: Did a brief period of editing on Cod Wikia, in Mid Feb, under a new IP address. I made NO attempt to evade the ban on the CoD wikia, and people can think I lied all they want. I GENUINELY MADE NO ATTEMPT to evade my ban. But I am putting it down to the new SuperHub my family received that I could edit as until then I could not edit. I then reveal my identity, and yeah I should've seen this coming - they ban me for "Ban Evading" for three months. Shame on me though for giving them that opportunity I guess, but thats the thing: They try to screw people the first chance they get. But I've already made my point to them. I've proven not only can I make better edits than them, but their sheer ignorance blinded them from even BASIC information, INFORMATION I PUT IN THERE. I am professional enough to do this stuff, and put my past behind me, but they arent professional enough to accept the aid from one of the most hated people on the wikia. Does it affect me? Not in the slightest. I made the attempt to make small edits to make their wikia better DESPITE me completely despising, and how do they reward me, they say I did good work, then as SOON AS I REVEAL MY ID, they shaft me. I make great edits on the Mass Effect Wikia, do they shaft me? No. I did do a botched job in terms of spoilers, but thats MY fault, NOT theirs. If they want the small edits, fine, if they keep blocking me? Well.... So be it.... Their loss, not mine. I got plenty of time on my hands. In fact I know at least 2 more bits of information that I could be putting on their Wikia right now, that they dont have. But if they keep blocking me, then I will not bother, and I'll continue doing good work on the Mass Effect Wikia. Doesnt affect me in the slightest. So I ask you this Callofduty4 and the rest of your CoD moderators and admins... I may have been unprofessional in the past. I hate you, no changing that, and you hate me, again no changing that. but can you put it behind you long enough to avoid banning my anon account? Or Come MAY, will you screw me at the first opportunity again? Answer that to me. Apparantly they DID try screw me again, I made an edit on the MK14 on the wikia, stating TRUTHFULLY, that it was capable of killing ballistic vesters on hardcore in one headshot, and RAVEN decides to try and remove it. More than likely because she hates me (a bit like all the other CoD wikiers) So a personal message to her: You may hate me, you may not like what I do, but that CERTAINLY DOES NOT give you the right to remove posts when they are truthful AND genuine. But then again, I only did that edit to prove to you clowns what you are missing out on. (Message complete). I did however revert the edit, and after I said "This is perfectly Relevant, Please do not undo my edit" in the summary, she backs down. Coincidence? I think not. Oh and unlike the CoD wiki admins, the PEOPLE on the MASS EFFECT wikia actually treat me like a person, give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism when I'm in (or doing something) the wrong, appreciate my work, and give me a reason to continue helping them!! Whereas the CoD wiki was filled with UNAPPRECIATIVE, Obnoxious, selfish, credit-diverting, hateful, plainly disgusting, people. Its obvious they arent going to stop being the above, so the CoD wiki is pretty much dead to me, the CoD wikia can shove their opinions, and their lack of respect up their arses, ANY edits I do, will NOT be on their wikia. September 28th, 00:26 - I look back from time to time on the CoD wikia to see how the staff fumble about with their wiki. I can see at least four different things I could be putting up on their wikia legitimately, and they havent even seen it yet. Still thats what they miss out on, they disrespected me when I was genuine, as well as when they had the right to, so why should I help them? Raven never even offered an apology for undoing my edit, on the unregistered IP address, so that just shows how ungrateful the people on the CoD Wikia are. Shamefully I'm having a few minor problems with Lancer1289 on the Mass Effect wikia too, he threatens to ban me for 2 weeks for bad language, which is unfair, and thats not just because I feel thats my opinion. I also get very little appreciation there, but I at least got some there initially, whereas the CoD wikia was just all balls and no trousers. If I had people who were doing a good job on something I assigned, I would certainly be given them praise, and want to encourage them to do more good work, however neither seem to be doing so, so I'm starting to question whether or not its worth even contributing at all to ANY wiki. I dont mind when its something small, like the Might and Magic wiki, or maybe something like Age of Mythology, but when its a major franchise and I'm not getting at least a small amount of recognition (I dont ask for much, just a thank you or you've done well every now and again!) that really takes the piss. Still I suppose thats life for you, and I have no respect for the CoD wikia whatsoever, as they have made it blatantly clear they are just obnoxious people with undesirable traits. The Mass effect Wikia isnt all bad, but I'm certainly not feeling at home at the current moment, and I hope that changes. November 26th 09:11 - Lancer1289 is really starting to piss me off, I'm starting to think he is victimizing me. All the data I put in and he wants to fucking undo the whole lot! Now he says he going to "take every edit I do with a severe grain of salt". Says that if I havent tested something yet I put that info on the wikia, he will undo it basically... what a fucking asshole! I know my shit when it comes down to ME3 and I only put up edits I know are correct, and here I have Lancer who is pretty much set to tear me the fuck apart. Sometimes I feel Lancer is another one of those dicks, like the ones on the CoD Wikia. Well, one thing is certain, if he does undo some of the edits I do from here on in, there is going to be a fucking atom bomb go off on his page and he is not going to like it one little bit! He is really starting to show his true colors and I'm fast losing respect for him. All because I wanted somewhere to store the information I was working on with regards to 3 classes that havent been released, all I've done is put that info in a wordpad document and he's going off at me for it. IDGAF if he finds this diary, in fact, I HOPE he does because it'll show what I really think of him. After all, he's single-minded and thinks that I'm always going off assumptions and guess work, when really I have a more indepth knowledge of the game than he will ever have. And as said, if starts getting in my way obstructively rather than constructively there IS going to be a FUCKING ATOM BOMB go off on that wikia and on his page, and HE will have to clean up the mess! November 27th 10:03 - Ok he has made this fucking personal. He is truly obnoxious, and a complete prick in every sense of the word. He's acting like a complete dickhead and thinks he's a real angel. He failed to read the messages and just thinks i'd go on leaked info and would not test shit before I put anything up. HE'S A COMPLETE FUCKING IDIOT. A RETARD, A MORON, A BUFFOON, A BIGOT AND EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE. HE HAS FAILED TO READ THE BASIC PLOT OF WHAT I HAVE SAID AND AS SUCH ALL MY RESPECT FOR THE DICKHEAD IS NOW GONE. ' I am DEEPLY pissed off. I dont want that parasitical, cancerous cell near my fucking page because he is just a parasite who wants to leech off my success & observation skills. He wishes he was as swift and wishes he had the attention to detail that I have. Thats the thing, I believe you can be both swift AND efficient if you know what your doing, and quite clearly Lancer1289 does not. He believes in this mentality of always testing stuff, and given, testing does help to prove something, but only when you have the info in front of you. I basically put down notes into a wordpad on three classes as "Grass Roots", I would not put them up on the wikia until I could prove it was correct and yet Lancer1289 doesnt want that. Its like if I were to say, "Hey Lancer, why dont I set the table ready for when the guests want their dinner" ''and then he says "No Jounin, thats a waste of time, you havent checked to see if the plates are cracked, you dont know when the guests want their dinner" ITS COMPLETELY FUCKING STUPID!''' I'm starting to think he is flat out jealous that I can think so far ahead in time and still be within the boundaries of the policies, terms and regulations, and the rules while he has his own head up his arse. I dont care about the other admins, my problems are with LANCER1289 ALONE. The others I will respect, but I will NOT respect LANCER1289 anymore because he doesnt deserve my respect, in fact he doesnt deserve to be an admin, and thinks that I am the one who needs to look in the mirror, which a load of bullshit! I have standards, I have attention to detail, and I have futuristic thinking while he is still stuck scratching his arse in the stone age. So fuck his reasoning and fuck him. He's not an admin.... He's a washout... and he's a loser on top of that, because he's effectively trying to stop me from editing, he wont let me edit, because he thinks I havent tested anything, thats my first indication that he is a jerk-off! My Second indication is that he has this whole attitude he brought upon me which he uses when somebody is basically thinking ahead or being smart he then has to down-trod them like a complete wanker. WHY should I have to put up with his crap? Why? Answer that to me? I shouldnt. So as such I want nothing more to do with the pathetic excuse for a human being and if he comes near me, I will show him what I think of him, and tell him to take his comments elsewhere as they will not be taken into account because he is a dickhead and nothing more. September 2nd 2013, 14:57: I came back to the ME wikia a few weeks ago, and I couldnt of asked for a better result. Lancer1289 is gone, for good. MY PRAYERS have been answered, no more will I have to put up with a parasite, NO MORE will I have to worry about good edits going to waste, and NO MORE will I have to put up with somebody who is borderline fanatical about rules. March 28th - 2014 - Seems like I wasnt the only one to be glad that Lancer Left, he was labelled as a dickhead basically and somebody completely obsessed with rules. Glad somebody is on my side!